


The Most of It

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Love Bites, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: If he isn’t going to remember this in the morning, he might as well make the most of it.Set in 1x01 if Hope stayed in the cell with Landon
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Most of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XoXo_luvaudrey2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXo_luvaudrey2020/gifts).



If I won’t remember this tomorrow, I might as well do the thing I have dreaming of since I met her at fifteen. I capture her lips in a gentle kiss and relieved when she kisses me back.

She kisses me back just as softly and gently as I kissed her.

I lead her on to the bed as she kisses me with mounting passion.

We break the kiss to catch our breaths and look at each other. She kisses me again with a passion as my arms crept up her back to grasp her under her hair. I kiss her like I’m trying to devour her and burn her into my memories.

If that was possible, I do want to remember these kisses and the feeling of her mouth against mine. Her tongue presses against my lips and I open my mouth to allow her tongue inside. Our tongues dance as this was a dance they have done a dozen times before. She breaks our kiss apart to catch her breath as I catch mine.

I kiss her again and our tongues met again.

Her arms crept onto my neck as she pulls me even closer to her, as she can’t get close enough to me. I sure can’t get enough of her and no matter how close we get, it will never be close enough. She breaks our kiss to catch our breaths again.

Her lips fly on to my neck, sucking it as she marks me. She goes on until she has marked the whole right side of my neck.

Then she kisses me again, a soft and gentle kiss until she breaks it and pulls me into a embrace.

I wake the next day to find her snuggled against me, her body fully entwined with mine. I look down at my neck, she has left three marks on my neck.

They will stay even if the memory doesn’t. I will probably wonder what kind of girl would kiss me and then give me hickeys.  
She wakes and untangles herself from me, getting off the bed. I internally whine at this, I loved the feeling of her against me.

“Time to get you to Dr. Saltzman’s office.” she says,offering me her hand.


End file.
